


Portrait of the weakest

by Basorexia



Series: The Main Residence [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Brothels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Pregnancy, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: The night his parents died, everything changed for Dick. In the panic, nobody was there to help him when he was taken away by a stranger, and nobody was there when he was sold. He had to forget his dreamed life under the circus lights and start a new one, with little hope to be free again.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Others, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis, Harvey Dent/Dick Grayson, Hugo Strange/Dick Grayson, Oswald Cobblepot/Dick Grayson
Series: The Main Residence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801459
Comments: 56
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody. 
> 
> I hope everybody is well. :)
> 
> This fic will contain some bad stuff, but to avoid people being triggered (and spoilers), the tags will be updated as the chapter are added. Plus I will give some warning at the beginning of the chapter so you know in advance what to expect. 
> 
> This is Part 1 of the serie : The Main Residence
> 
> So with no further ado, here is the first chapter of Portrait of the weakest. 
> 
> I hope you will like this first chapter :) 
> 
> Warning : explicit sexual content, characters death, kidnapping. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Edit : here is the link for the second part of the series : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406145/chapters/64326055

There are memories that we wish to forget, those that we try to bury deep in the depths of our memory, hoping that one day they will disappear with time. There are others that we cherish more than anything else in the world. The ones you want to keep with you, in your heart for the rest of your life. And there are those beautiful memories, tainted with tragedy, that make us curse the whole world. Dick has one of those. A magical memory that turns to tragedy. After that day, the other memories fall into the first category.  
After his parents died, he thought maybe it would have been better for him to die, too. His life hadn't been tender, or even joyful. 

He thought about what had happened to him, what had been going on, how he had come to this point. At barely twenty-two years of age, he had been bought off by a violent, vindictive, brutal alpha. He hadn't imagined himself there, at that age, ten years earlier. When he was a child, he wanted to fly in the air like his parents, not lying naked on a bed in an impersonal room in his owner's house, getting fucked like the toy he had become in spite of himself. He stood there motionless, without making a sound, while the alpha was pounding him, groaning, and sweating against him. He preferred to think about what had brought him to this point. What had triggered the whole series of events that had pushed him to the point of landing in that bed that was cracking with every assault.

——————————————————————————————————————————

In Gotham, most children look forward to two things throughout the year: Christmas, and the arrival of the circus. Summer means colorful tents, jugglers and acrobats from far away, happy music and popcorn to devour. Not to mention the wild animals and their trainers. This year is no different and as soon as tickets went on sale, the main tent was sold out for the first five performances. 

It was in this spirit of general elation that Haley's circus was preparing for its first performance in Gotham since the previous year.  
Sitting next to his parents as they stretched out in preparation for their act, Dick watched his friends come and go, preparing or finishing the final arrangements for the Gothamites' entertainment that evening.  
He loved the circus. He was born there, and from the height of his eleven years, there was nothing he enjoyed more in life than watching his parents fly high under the big tent, the colorful costumes, and the bursts of laughter. The circus was his whole life. 

The evening was already well underway and the curious were beginning to settle into the bleachers, when Dick, as usual, moved to the back of the stands at the very top, where he knew he would have a bird's eye view of the ring. Settled in, he let himself be distracted by the murmur of the local people's chatter, until Mr. Loyal made his entrance. The show was starting. 

As usual, everything was going well, the acts followed one another in a thunderous applause, laughter and encouragement. Until the lights on the ground went out and the spotlights raised the spectators' noses. Dick's favorite number was about to begin. In a few seconds, as the world held its breath, his parents would launch into the void and dazzle the people of Gotham.  
He wasn't expecting it, though. No one was expecting it. He could never have imagined that such an event could happen, not even in his worst nightmares. That fall... The loosening of the binding and that plunge into the void. Without a net. 

He didn't realize what had just happened. The audience's screams of terror were muffled, and he was still frozen by the shock. He had just seen his beloved parents plunge to their death. He also did not react when he was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the tent, far from the people, far from his friends, far from the bodies of his parents, from the ambulance men who were arriving, and from the policemen who were following. His eyes wandered in a state of shock, and he could not resist when he was put into a car, and the car sped away from the scene of the tragedy.  
He knew only one thing, that his parents were no longer there, he was numb, and didn't realize that he had just been abducted. He didn't realize it immediately, as the shock had been intense, and he didn't come out of his trance until the car finally stopped and a man he didn't know opened the door and told him to get out. Still haggard, he looked around him.

"Where am I? I have to go to Mommy. She and Dad fell out. I have to go see them. »

Visibly impatient, the man holding the door, grabbed Dick by the arm, pulled him out of the vehicle and pushed him forward, towards the few brick steps that led to a half-open front door. 

"No... I can't go there, I have to go back to the circus. Take me back to the circus, please. »  
"Shut up. Your parents are dead, and everyone's too busy to take care of you. Now move on before I beat the crap out of you. »  
"No! I have to go back to Mom and Dad ! » 

Dick tried to turn back and escape, miserable at the thought of not being able to see his family. The punishment was not to be delayed, and true to his word, the man who had abducted Dick, struck him that rattled him and had to carry him inside.  
When the boy woke up, he was tied up in what seemed to him to be a basement with other children his age. One of them was crying, the others were resolutely silent.  
Dick had heard of child abductors. His parents had told him this story. The story of the children who disappeared and never came back. Under no circumstances would he have believed it could happen to him. These things always happen to other people, don't they? 

The room was dark, the walls grey and dirty, oozing with humidity. There were no windows, and the only light they had was from a hatch in the door that led to the room they were locked in. Looking around, Dick counted twelve of them in all. For a moment he wondered if they, too, had seen their parents crash to the ground before they were brought here. Did the man who had taken him with him know that he was an orphan now? The boy shook his head. Yes, he told him as he got out of the car.  
He noticed quite quickly that he couldn't cry. It was a strange feeling, he was sad, even upset, but he couldn't cry. He wanted to get out of there, he wanted to know why they had brought him into that room and why he was tied up. He hadn't done anything wrong.  
He just wanted to go back to the circus to see his parents, get everything straightened out. He wanted to knock on the door of his parents' trailer, and see his mother open it with a smile.  
He wanted to jump around his dad's neck and hear him laugh.  
He just wanted to get out of here. 

He waited for long hours, which turned into days.  
Every once in a while, a lady of a certain age would come into the room. The first time, she had taken pictures and fed them. Each child had been photographed. And she didn't say a word. Not even when Dick had asked her where they were, or when the little brunette sitting a little further away had asked her to let her go.  
When they needed to go to the bathroom, they had to wait for the lady to come back, as they did to eat, otherwise they couldn't go and would stay with their hunger. And if the lady didn't come back...

After a few days, the smell had become foul. 

Dick had wondered why they had been photographed. He soon realized it wasn't to help them find their families. Otherwise they wouldn't all be tied up and locked away, out of prying eyes. The lady didn't come back to see them often, but from time to time a man would come and take one of them away. The children who were taken away did not come back.  
That night, when the man came in, Dick knew it was his turn to leave. He was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the dark room. The lights on the ceiling dazzled him and he didn't get a chance to see where he was. He knew only one thing: that someone had come to get him. 

"There, that's him. Son of an acrobat. Orphan. Dark hair, blue eyes. Strong constitution. Thin facial bone structure, promises to be a real beauty when he grows up. »  
"What about his presentation? »  
"Omega"  
"Are you sure about this? He's a little young to be sure. »  
"We heard his parents talking about it. They saw the signs. »  
"All right."

Dick didn't understand what the two men were discussing. He knew his father was an alpha, and his mother was an omega, but they had never really explained to him what that meant. To him being omega didn't mean anything special. But the buyer, on the other hand... seemed to care. 

"So we were saying $6,000 for an 11-year-old male omega. »  
"$6,000 in cash."

The buyer nodded his head and handed the kidnapper a bag full of cash. And just like that, the transaction was complete. The man pushed Dick towards his new owner and turned around. The person who had just bought him turned to Dick and watched him for a moment. 

"What's your name? »  
"Richard, but my parents call me Dick."  
"All right, Richard. My name is Thomas. But you must call me sir. I am now your owner. Do you understand what that means? »

Dick looked around him before shifting his gaze to the man in his forties with faded blond hair facing him. 

"That I won't see Mom and Dad again?"  
" Exactly. »

It was that night that Dick left the damp cellar in which he had been held. It was also that night that he fully realized that all the people in the circus, whom he considered his family, would no longer be his family. He knew that the chances of someone coming for him were slim. If they had had to find him, he would already be back in the big tent. Instead, they put him in an SUV with no distinguishing marks and took him away. The windows were tinted, and since it was dark, he couldn't see where he was being taken. He was only sitting quietly, next to Thomas, who watched him silently.  
He didn't know how long he sat waiting for time to pass, but the car finally slowed down, took a few curves and finally stopped. When Dick got out, they were in an underground parking lot. He still didn't know what city he was in, or even what kind of place they had just brought him to.

"Dick, come over here. »

The young boy turned his head towards Thomas, who had just called him. He wondered why he had followed him. Why he had gotten into the car without making a fuss. Why he continued to say nothing when he had been taken away from what was left of his family.  
Dick didn't have time to really think about these questions, as the forty-year-old grabbed him by the arm and dragged him behind him to an elevator shaft.  
The ascent was relatively quick, and when the doors opened, Dick saw a modern apartment hall leading to a huge living room, where three men seemed to be waiting for them. 

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our new recruit. Contrary to what I told you earlier, I prefer to take him to the main residence, where I think he will be a great success once he is properly trained. If he is indeed an omega, which we will be able to see fairly quickly. »

The three men nodded their heads but added nothing. Dick, on the other hand, began to wonder why he was there. He didn't know any of the men, he didn't know this place, he didn't understand the meaning of their conversation. And he could feel the fear creeping in.  
Until now he had been absent, completely overwhelmed by what he had seen of his parents' deathly fall. Now he was emerging, but it was already too late. He knew it was too late to run away, he had no way out. He was trapped in an apartment with no realistic way out, and even if he ran to the door and took the elevator, what would be the point?  
He didn't know the building, the city... He didn't even know if he could get out of the apartment, surely one of the three men would catch him before he could lay his hand on the front door handle.  
He was trapped, and it was too late to realize it.

After Thomas' announcement to the other three men and further instructions, his new owner dragged him behind him again. They put him back in the car in the direction of what Thomas had earlier called the main residence. 

"Have you seen these men, Dick? They're my employees. Normally, they'd pick you up and argue over which one of them you'd work for. I'm keeping you with me after all. I have a weakness for blue-eyed omegas. But it was important that you at least see them once. One of them, the brown man with the beard, will be one of your teachers. You'll have to listen and obey him, it's important if you don't want to be punished. »  
"I already know how to read and write, and even if I don't go to school Mom and Dad teach me things. » 

Thomas muffled a laugh. 

"Oh Dick ... That's not the kind of teaching I'm talking about, but don't worry ... you'll find out soon enough. In fact, I'll take this opportunity to tell you one of the first rules for the omegas that work for me. From now on, you're only allowed to speak when I, or your teachers, invite you to do so. There is a specific exception to this rule, but your teachers will explain it to you. Okay? »

Thomas' voice was benevolent, but Dick could sense the threat behind the words. His throat tightened, he merely nodded his head in a sign of understanding, to Thomas' delight. 

"Ah, excellent! A very obedient omega as I like them! Keep it up and you'll go far. Believe me..." 

The boy said nothing. The man was definitely not a good person. And Dick, though still unsure of his situation, had guessed that it was best for him not to make any waves and wait for the right moment to try to escape. 

Again the car came to a standstill, and when he got out, Dick found himself in front of a well-maintained mansion. He took a look around, and was surprised to see that he found himself in a rather posh neighborhood. Thomas gently pushed him forward towards the front door. 

"Are you ready? »

Dick nodded his head and his landlord opened the door, taking him into the house.  
Thomas closed the door behind them, and greeted the blond man, who looked too much like Thomas for them not to be of the same family. 

"This is my son William. He's in charge of welcoming guests. Say hello to William, Dick. »  
"Hello. »  
"Perfect perfect. William... This is Dick, our new recruit. He'll be trained mainly by Bruno. »

Father and son exchanged a few words before Thomas shifted his attention back to Dick. 

"Dick... I welcome you to your new home. The Main Residence, or The Residence, for short, is the most elitist brothel in town. And you, my little omega... are the new prostitute-in-training. » 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dick was pulled from his thoughts by yet another dull grunt from his alpha, and the warm sensation of the seed that was pouring inside him. He didn't blink when he was forcefully kissed, or when his " husband ", as the man liked to call him, withdrew. The omega watched him get up and leave the room before getting up and grabbing a handkerchief to clean himself summarily. He should go and take a shower ... or a bath ....  
Yes, a bath sounded good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody.
> 
> I hope everybody is well. :)
> 
> I was suppose to update far sooner but .... my laptop failed me miserably and I struggled to get back everything. 
> 
> Now that the crisis is over and I have everything back ....here is the second chapter of Portrait of the weakest.
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter :)
> 
> Warning : explicit sexual content, crying.
> 
> xoxo

When Dick woke up, he knew it was going to be a long day. He could hear his Alpha yelling insanity to his employees on the phone from his room.   
The room in question was strategically placed. It was right across the street from the alpha's office and opposite his wife's room, with whom he had only social contact. They had been sleeping in separate rooms since their marriage. As far as Dick knew, a lot of marriages of convenience between an alpha and a beta ended like that. The wife was unloved, and she had no interest in the alpha. Hence the fact that Dick was now his property. That and ... 

He shook his head and didn't want to think about it. He had other things to focus on. His owner's foul mood left him with two possible outcomes: First, he would leave the house in a hurry to go and pass his nerves on to his minions. The second, he would visit Dick to get his nerves on him. Either way, he'd end up on his back again, looking up at the ceiling, his alpha inside him before dinner. Dick snarled.

His alpha repulsed him. He always found a good excuse to use Dick, and often complained that he was not more responsive during their intercourse. If he didn't want to be out on the street, the omega would have to put a little more of his own into it. Perhaps he could put into practice what Bruno had taught him when he joined the brothel. If he can't make him happy, he might be able to soothe the alpha and avoid a brutal fuck session today.

Dick slipped on a bathrobe and left his room to go to his owner's office. The latter was sitting behind his desk, scowling. He gestured to invite the omega to join him when he saw him on the doorstep, and pulled him in his lap. 

"Dick... if only they could all be like you... silent and obedient... lucky for them, only I can fuck like a whore now. »  
The alpha pulled the sides of the robe away from the omega and admired the display of naked flesh.

"So beautiful ... How about you get on your knees, huh? Daddy needs your care ... suck my dick, it'll relax me. » 

Dick complied and slid to the ground, undoing the belt with an expert hand before beginning his ministrations. Out of habit, his mind disassociated, and he went into automatic. Vaguely remembering his apprenticeship at The Residence. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dick's first few weeks at The Residence had been difficult. The loss of his parents had hit him hard and the anguish of grief had made him uncontrollable.   
Thomas and Bruno had to lock him up until he calmed down. When he was finally free to leave the room assigned to him, the frightened and distraught little boy was now insensitive and hardly responded to stimuli. He was content to obey Thomas' or Bruno's injunctions. In fact, it was Bruno, one of the men he had seen in the apartment a few weeks earlier, who was going to be in charge of his training. If he was to become a prostitute in Thomas's establishment, he had to have some knowledge about pleasure and more specifically, how to please an Alpha.

In the beginning, he had an anatomy class that showed him and explained what his parents had never been able to do: the biological difference between an alpha and an omega. Once he understood what an omega was, and what his body was going to be used for, he repressed a shiver of fear and disgust.   
He didn't want an alpha like Bruno to put his cock in him. They weren't even sure he was an omega. And sex was too disgusting a notion for him to even consider sleeping with someone three times his age.   
Anatomy lessons then gave way to practical lessons. At least that's what Bruno called them. Dick was to remain pure according to Thomas, but from what the omega had understood, the purity in question only concerned his potential vagina, which he would only learn about later through an arranged medical examination.  
His mouth on the other hand ... Bruno had made use of it. Dick had to know how to please an alpha with his mouth and hands. 

The notion had escaped the omega until Bruno put his erection under his nose and forced him to wank him off. The first lessons were to do it by hand, and Dick had not been a good student. The first time he had tried to masturbate Bruno, he had started crying, unable to do anything until the alpha took his hand, put it on his dick and jerked off between Dick's fingers until he ejaculated on his face.   
The omega had been having nightmares about it.  
As the lessons went on, Dick, under constraint, had improved, and Bruno had finally told him that that day he would have to use his mouth. The omega had tried to escape from the room in vain and got a pair of resounding slaps before the alpha dragged him by his hair to the chair where he had been sitting a few minutes before and forced him to kneel between his thighs. 

"Either you suck my dick... or you end up in the cemetery with all the other bitches who refused to follow orders... so?" 

Dick had obeyed. He complied and began sucking off the vicious Alpha who was training him. And Bruno, impatient as he was, had ignored Dick's inexperience, and had finally grabbed the omega by the hair and impaled him on his dick, imposing a rhythm that barely let him breathe. Dick struggled through his first blowjob, and his scream of terror was muffled when Bruno reached down as far as he could into the omega's throat, his knot inflating, as he ejaculated.   
The Omega's nightmares had continued. And Dick had had to get used to sucking Bruno and swallowing the semen that he had been fed to him. 

He was finishing the alpha when Thomas picked him up for his medical. They were finally going to be fixed on his status, and could move on to the next stage of his education. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what that was but Bruno seemed to be looking forward to it.  
He was taken to his room where a doctor was waiting for them. He was examined thoroughly, and after a while the doctor finally gave his verdict. Dick was indeed an omega, and what's more, a healthy omega that could serve his function if he was properly trained.

Thomas seemed delighted. Dick would have preferred not to be an omega.   
Bruno came to pick him up from his room a few weeks later so they could finally start the last part of his training.   
In the meantime, and between the fellatio sessions he was giving to the Alpha staff at The Residence as training, Dick had learned how to behave around a client, how to seduce him, how to talk to him, how to flatter him.   
None of this prepared him for what he was about to see. 

Bruno led him to the bedroom of one of the prostitutes in the house. A young boy like him, too. Barely older. Mark had beautiful brown curls falling on his forehead, and his eyes were blank. Like the other omegas in The Residence, he didn't speak, didn't react. As Thomas had said. Omegas don't talk when they are not given permission to do so. Except when it was a client. Bruno taught him that. Omegas have the right to talk to customers to flatter them and convince them to use them.   
Dick, on the alpha's orders, sat in a chair by the bed. He could observe what was happening on the sheets and between Bruno and Marc. 

First Bruno kissed Mark, gently, tenderly. His hand went down between the two of them and sunk into the moist cavity of the moaning omega. Dick stood still and stared at the scene unfolding before his eyes. 

"Look what is about to happen, Dick," he said, " what the alphas who are going to rent you are going to do to you. Over and over and over again. » 

Bruno withdrew his hand, and grabbed his cock, lining up with Marc's entrance, and slowly pushed himself inside, allowing time for Dick to see the omega's slit make way for the alpha's member. When Bruno was completely sheathed in the boy, he let out a sigh of satisfaction. He didn't move immediately, savoring the position he was in. Dick was horrified. Hearing someone describe the act was disgusting enough in itself, but seeing it with his own eyes... The horror turned to disgust when Bruno bottomed out, and sank violently back into Mark's tight cunt. The young omega's body jumped slightly under the impulse, and he groaned. Dick didn't know if it was a moan of pleasure or pain. Certainly pain, given the speed at which the alpha was pounding him. 

Mark was beginning to get restless, whining every time Bruno sunk inside him. The alpha reacted immediately, placing his hands around the throat of the omega who quickly suffocated. Dick was petrified. Did getting screwed mean almost getting killed every time?   
Bruno was hammering the young body beneath him, not worrying about the discomfort or pain he might inflict on the young omega. He had almost forgotten the presence of his pupil, who continued to stare at the scene. Dick felt the nausea rising. The wet sucking sound of mating made him want to vomit. The very act disgusted him. He didn't even want to think about the fact that before long it would be him on that bed.

Bruno's hips moved quickly, and with some aborted thrusts, emptied into the omega with an aggressive growl. 

"Good bitch taking my knot and my sperm... You see, Dick... that's what your customers will do to you. Some will be softer than others, but don't kid yourself. The main purpose of your cunt is to be filled. »

Bruno released Marc's throat, which was marked by the pressure that the alpha had applied, and coughed as he took a breath. 

"Marc is a good little whore. You're going to have to learn from him. There you see, he doesn't move. My knot is inflated, so he knows that if he moves, it will hurt. In a minute or two, I will be able to pull out, and you will be able to see the sperm come out. A lot of alphas love that show. You'll have to keep your legs apart to show it to them. »

Dick's nausea had returned.  
Bruno finally withdrew and moved Marc's thighs apart, making a gesture to Dick so that he could get closer and see the fluids flowing from the now gaping cunt.  
Dick felt like crying. He didn't want to be like Mark. 

"Remember your anatomy lessons?"

Dick nodded, his eyes still riveted on the omega's crotch. 

"If Mark had been in heat, and I'd done what I just did to him, chances are he would have gotten pregnant. Do you know what that means?"

Dick swallows with difficulty. 

"It means he would have had a baby. »  
"Exactly. Marc's not at his trial run. He came to us two years ago and his first heat was sold to a very rich man from here. And like the good little omega that he is, he had a baby. A beautiful little boy. Didn't you, Mark? And what happened to the baby?" 

Mark straightened up, and turned his empty gaze to Dick. 

"The baby was given to the Alpha who knocked me up. We don't keep the children that are put inside our bellies. »

Bruno patted Marc's thigh proudly. 

"You're here for the pleasure of the alphas who pay to come and fuck you. No more, no less. We didn't buy you to be mothers. Besides... now that we have confirmation that you're a little omega... Thomas will soon be able to auction you off. Your first time with an Alpha... it's gonna be a memorable event. »

Bruno got up and climbed out of bed, running his hand through Dick's hair to ruffle it. He left the two young omegas alone in Mark's room, whistling as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

In the days that followed, Dick had to witness several matings. Thomas had insisted to Bruno that the omega could see several positions, two in particular. He had to see how to present correctly to an alpha, and how to ride an alpha.   
He had had to watch until he got sick, as other omegas were being taken by different members of the staff at La Résidence. He was still white and nauseous when Bruno came to pick him up to show him the presentation to an Alpha.   
This time he took him up on the bed with him. 

"Presenting properly is important. In addition to your reputation, The Residence's reputation is at stake. »

He had the omega that Bruno had chosen for the lesson put in position, and ordered Dick to undress and imitate him. Trembling, the young boy obeyed and naked, imitated the omega on the bed.  
Bruno repositioned Dick's hips and placed his hand against the exposed crotch of the young omega.

"That's very good, Dick... »

Bruno, without further ado, sank into the moist cavity presented to him while rubbing Dick's cunt. The alpha, with each stroke of his hip, tried to slip a finger into the boy's narrow intimacy, who eventually had a nervous breakdown. Dick began to cry.   
Bruno bottomed out and rolled the other omega to the side before getting into position behind Dick. 

"No!!!! No I don't want to !!! »   
"Relax, I'm not gonna fuck you. We have to keep you a virgin until the auction. I, however, have the right to give you a taste."

Bruno slipped his hard cock between Dick's thighs and thrusted, using the friction of the soft skin as stimulation. Dick could feel Bruno's still sticky shaft from the fluids of the other omega moving back and forth against his thighs, the alpha's glans rubbing against the skin of his belly with every movement, and the crying started all over again. He was inconsolable.   
The ordeal didn't last long and after a few jolts, Bruno emptied himself, painting the omega's belly with his seed. Keeping the position, Bruno ran his fingers over the delicate skin of Dick's belly and retrieved his sperm to push them into the mouth of the omega who whined. 

"Suck it."

Dick didn't resist and sucked the alpha's fingers until nothing remained. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Again the young man was taken from his thoughts when the alpha ejaculated. He was pulled onto his owner's lap and kissed without tenderness before the owner caressed his exposed skin.   
Dick let it happen. He was used to it by now. Being felt by the Alpha, being kissed. All of which he'd gotten used to years before.In his experience, they were almost all the same, and the existence of brothels remained a mystery to the omega. Alphas liked to dominate, they wanted to own the omegas who were unlucky enough to share the bed with one of them. How could brothels be so successful when the omegas that the alphas came to fuck didn't belong to them?   
He had asked himself this question many times. He had had the first answer the day of the auction that followed the end of his training at The Residence, and sold his virginity to the highest bidder.   
He also had a partial answer now that he had been bought back. Omegas were toys. Pretty toys, not worth much. Sextoys mostly, that anyone could use without worrying about the damage it could cause. 

Dick moaned when his owner nibbled his throat a little too hard. The truth was that the desire to have an omega for oneself was not as strong as the sexual impulses that drove them to chase their own pleasure in a submissive and broken omega. Even though sometimes the bill was very high. 

And despite all the filth, all the horrors that Dick had seen, and endured at The Residence, he thanked the heavens every day for not ending up in a cheap brothel when he was taken away. At least the brothel that had bought him had been a luxurious place, which was strong in selecting its clientele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody.
> 
> I hope everybody is well. :)
> 
> I don't have a lot to say today but I hope you will like this third chapter :) 
> 
> Warning : underage, rape/non-con, explicit sexual content, crying.
> 
> xoxo

As is often the case, the calm of the house was disturbed by the arguments between the Alpha and his wife.  
Dick was used to it by now. The two always found a way to yell at each other. It always ended the same way. They would yell insanity in each other's faces, turn their heels and go to their separate rooms and slam the doors. Their marriage was not happy and they made each other pay for it. Dick had been bought by the alpha only because the alpha didn't share his wife's bed and that his wife, a beta, couldn't give him any offspring.

As far as he knew, the marriage of these two had been arranged years before by the father of the beta because the alpha wanted to get rid of her and focus on his two other children, two alphas who were still minors. The age difference between the two was great. To be honest, Dick was convinced the beta was his age. The alpha was about ten years older than them. Dick wasn't certain, and he wouldn't venture to question his owner.

The omega sighed and stretched. He winced when he felt a cramp in his right leg, and began to massage the pain away. He would like to know what a real massage does. He had learned to give one during his training at The Residence, but had never received one himself. Well... if he had received one, just once. The morning of the day Thomas had decided to auction him off to his clients for his virginity.

Dick interrupted his motion, and passed a hand over his face. He wouldn't forget his first time soon enough. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

It had already been five months since Dick arrived at The Residence. And that night, Thomas came to see him in his room. 

"Good evening, Dick. Tomorrow is an important day for you. Tomorrow morning, you go with Madame Louise. She'll take care of you so you'll be ready for the evening. You know what happens tomorrow? »

Dick shook his head to signify that he knew nothing about what was going on. 

"Tomorrow, my dear little omega, your virginity will be sold to the highest bidder. You're going to be massaged, bathed, combed, dressed, perfumed and painted. You'll be beautiful. And many alphas will come to see you, and whoever pays the most will have the privilege of being the first to share your bed. A room has been specially prepared for the occasion. » 

Dick remained silent. He was reliving Bruno's lessons, what he had done to the various omegas in The Residence to show him what would happen to him if an Alpha wanted him. He remained impassive until Thomas came out of his room and the door was closed. That night, the nightmares returned. 

In the morning, Madame Louise, a beta in charge of omega care, came to wake him up. She dragged him behind her to a room in the basement. There were several types of rooms at The Residence. First there was the large living room where the guests could make their selection among the omegas of the house, the classic rooms that looked like suites of high class hotels on the first floor, on the second floor there were what Bruno called the apartments. The rooms on the second floor were larger and fewer in number, there were only four of them, and they were reserved for guests who either wanted to share an omega with several others, or on the contrary enjoy the company of two or more omegas.   
There was also a bondage room that Dick hadn't seen yet and wished he'd never see. The last omega that went there took three days to recover.   
On the third and top floor were the offices of Thomas and his son, and a special room. It was only used for special events such as heats or first times. All the omega's heats in the house were sold. If the offer did not find a taker, the omega either had to endure it alone, or from time to time Bruno, Thomas or William would take advantage of it themselves. 

In the basement, where he went with Madame Louise, there was a spa, a sauna and three massage rooms. These rooms were also available for clients. Today, however, Dick would enter one of the massage rooms alone with Madame Louise. 

She made him undress, and lay on his stomach on the table. She massaged him completely, from head to toe without a word.   
Dick shivered regularly under the fingers of the beta but did not say a word. It was a strange situation for the omega. It was the first time in a long time that he felt good. The stress of his situation was evaporating under the pressure of Mrs. Louise's hands. He would almost have fallen asleep if he hadn't realized that all this, this massage and what was to follow was just a glossy varnish on the obscene monstrosity that was to take place that very evening. 

A few days earlier Dick had celebrated his twelfth birthday alone and with total indifference. And tonight he would be sold to the highest bidder like a piece of meat for a few hours of one-sided pleasure.   
He closed his eyes and let Madame Louise finish the massage before following her to the spa. She installed him in one of the hot baths and let him rest for a while to prepare for the next step. She came back to pick him up an hour later and dragged him to a shower cubicle where she sat him on a wooden stool, sprinkled him with warm water, and washed him with a sponge and precious flower soap. Dick felt like a very valuable doll. The omega had to be clean and smell divine. His skin had to be soft to the touch and make the alphas who would be present want to touch him. 

Madame Louise rinsed off the soap remains and dried him with a large, soft towel that he kept around him.   
She took him back to the massage room and made him lie down again to apply a moisturizing cream on his entire body. By the time he was ready, the morning was over. Madame Louise took him back to his room for a few hours. He could rest before she came back to prepare him for the auction. 

As soon as he got to his room, Dick collapsed on his bed. He glanced at the adjoining bathroom door and felt like rubbing his skin under the jet of hot water to ruin all the effort that had just been made. Perhaps no one would want him if he did that. If no one wanted him, perhaps Mr. Thomas would let him go. He could still join the circus, and find his friends. 

Overcome with anxiety, he fell asleep before he could implement his idea, and was woken up by Madame Louise for the final preparations before the auction.   
She made him sit on the edge of the bed and applied a thin layer of powder on his face and a touch of pale lipstick on his lips. Once done, she handed him a garment that he had to put on quickly. The outfit consisted of a long black satin cloth skirt that covered her feet and dragged along the floor, and a stylized midnight blue toga, placed on his left shoulder touching the floor in front and back, and held at the waist by a tie of the same color. 

Ready for the big show, Dick was taken to the large lounge and placed on a chair behind a curtain at the back of the room.   
Soon the place filled up and the conversations between alphas were going strong. Most of them were talking about the news of the moment, the upcoming elections or the stock market. Dick didn't understand everything, and didn't care a bit, he wanted to disappear.   
His heart quickened and he had to close his eyes to fight the rising nausea. The prospect of sharing a bed with one of the men behind the curtain terrified him.  
He heard the alphas sitting down and Mr. Thomas arriving. The show was about to begin. 

"Good evening to you all, gentlemen, and thank you for responding in such numbers to this event. »

Polite applause responded to the greeting of the brothel owner. 

"As you know, we have a new omega who has just completed his training at our establishment. This omega is young, still pure and breathtakingly beautiful. But I think it's best for you to see it for yourself. Bidding starts at $7,000. »

Thomas waved and Madame Louise pushed Dick from behind the curtain. He found himself face to face with a dozen or so Alpha's, all dressed in suits and staring at him. Under the impulse of Mr. Thomas, Dick walked around the large living room, stopping in front of each alpha who observed him for a few minutes. When he had passed in front of each of them, he took his place next to Mr. Thomas, who sent him back behind the curtain.   
Before he could hear the offers made by the alphas, he was taken by Madame Louise who led him directly to the third floor in the large suite opposite the brothel owner's office. 

Dick had been left alone in the room. He looked around, the place was pretty nice. The windows ran the height of the walls on the sides of the room. On the right a bar was provided, and on the left a small space with a sofa, a coffee table and a television was set up. At the back, a double door was closed for the moment. Dick knew what it was hiding. The bedroom. The bedroom and the bed on which he would have to accommodate one of tonight's alphas. 

He stood in the middle of the suite, away from the double door that led to the bedroom for almost an hour and a half. He tried to think about everything except what was going to happen. He was startled when the handle on the front door of his suite lowered.   
He turned to the door and watched the alpha who had won the auction enter. The man was tall, thin, with broad shoulders like someone who works out to keep fit. He was wearing a charcoal gray suit. The silhouette was familiar, Dick recognized him, he had seen him before. It wasn't until he turned completely towards the omega that he recognized him. 

Harvey Dent. He didn't know much about him. Dick had often seen him come to The Residence to spend a few hours with Janice, an older omega.  
Dent unbuttoned his suit jacket and put it on the back of the couch before walking past Dick and opening the double door to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and turned to Dick, who had stood still.

"Dick, huh? Come over here..."

The trembling omega obeyed the injunction and joined the prosecutor in the chamber. He did not sit down on the bed but stood in front of him. After a moment, Harvey put his hand on Dick's cheek before sliding it down the toga. With a light gesture, he undid the tie and dropped the blue cloth to the floor. 

"Thomas was right when he said you were a real beauty. »

Dent got out of bed and knelt down in front of Dick, raising the skirt he was wearing to mid-thigh. With one hand he spread the legs of the still standing omega and slid two fingers along Dick's slit. The omega tensed immediately, and Harvey laughed. 

"Don't worry, baby. You'll see, I'm gonna make you love having an Alpha between your legs. »

Dent got up and ordered Dick to lie down on the bed, taking off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. Dick closed his eyes and took a wavering breath. He had no choice, he knew it, and he had to force himself to start moving. Stumbling he climbed onto the bed and lay on his back, his eyes glued to the ceiling, ignoring the sensation of the mattress sinking beneath him, a sign that the prosecutor was joining him. Harvey spread the boy's legs and crawled in between, pulling the skirt up to the omega's waist and caressing the bare thighs with what might have been mistaken for tenderness. He had won the jackpot with that omega.   
He rubbed the smooth skin, letting his fingers slip and slowly move up the young boy's thighs. He inserted one finger into the intimacy of the omega feeling the ground, then a second and began to prepare and open the cavity that would soon receive it. He had felt Dick tense, and knew full well that he was not the person the omega would have chosen for his first carnal experience, but Harvey didn't care. He had what he wanted, and he'd put it to good use. 

He took his hand away and grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table. He couldn't wait to penetrate the warm body beneath him, but he didn't want to do any more damage than was necessary either.  
He coated his cock with the lubricant, finished preparing his omega, which remained impassive despite his rapid breathing, and lifted Dick's hips for easy access. 

The omega under him had closed his eyes and clung to the sheets. It would only be pleasant for one of them, but the alpha didn't mind. After all, once again, Dick was his property for the evening, and at the price he'd just paid he could do with him whatever he liked.   
When ready, he positioned himself and in a breath began to penetrate the body beneath him.   
Dick let out a groan of pain as Harvey's cock head broke through.  
The omega was too tight, Dent had quickly figured that out and Dick was getting restless. If the alpha didn't act now, Dick might rebel and all the preparation that had brought him this far would have been for nothing. He resumed his position, lay down over the omega, putting his hands on either side of the boy's head and forced his way into the empty cavity with a sharp movement. Dick cried out in pain and began to struggle, crying in shock, and pain from the sudden penetration.   
  
The first step had been taken. Dent grabbed Dick by the throat with his right hand and grabbed his wrists with his left hand to place them above the omega's head. He couldn't fight it for long like that.   
Harvey hammered into the body beneath him, enjoying the intimacy of the omega's small body.  
  
"Stop.... You're hurting me. Please stop!!!! »  
"Shut up!"  
"Please...it hurts...you're hurting me!!"   
  
Dent gave a resounding slap to the omega before putting his hand back on the warm throat, while continuing to thrust into the young boy.  
  
"It's not my fault you're such a tight little slut.But don't worry... I'll take good care of you and with what I've got in store for you, before long you'll come to me of your own free will, begging for my cock as if your life depended on it. »   
  
Dick was squirming under the Alpha, trying in vain to escape the pain. His client's cock moving in and out of him made him want to scream. The sensation of a foreign body inside him, burning and wet, made him want to vomit. He was in pain and couldn't welcome the Alpha that way. Harvey was too big for him.   
Another complaint was muffled by a passionate kiss from Dent who had grown tired of the omega's wail of pain, and chose to muffle the complaints by kissing him relentlessly. Trapped under the massive body that was pounding him, Dick could only weep silently, letting out groans of pain every time Dent brutally sunk himself in him. He owed his salvation only to the haste with which the alpha ended and poured his seed inside the boy with a muffled roar. The sensation of the sperm spilling into him, the sensation of the alpha's knot stretching his inside made the young omega hiccup and summoned a new wave of nausea. It was over.   
  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Dick was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of doors slamming that echoed through the house.   
The argument was over. His owner and his wife would not speak to each other all day long. Now it was only a matter of time before he was summoned by the Alpha to come to comfort and relieve him. Dick sighed and undressed to put on a long, light robe.   
It was a gift from the Alpha, he liked to see Dick wearing it. He liked to have the omega in light, unobtrusive clothing. One more detail that relayed him to the rank of a toy on legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody.
> 
> I hope everybody is well. :)
> 
> I was supposed to post this chapter tomorrow but I will be driving all day to go back home, and when home I have a lot of tidying up to do, so ... I'm posting it today.   
> I hope you will like this chapter :) 
> 
> Warning : underage, dubious consent, explicit sexual content, non-consensual pregnancy, forced pregnancy, miscarriage, violence, crying.
> 
> xoxo

Lying on the white velvet meridian of his alpha's office, Dick waited. He'd been called by his owner a few hours earlier, fucked, then left there while the owner was making some incendiary phone calls to his men. The alpha's business was going well on the whole, but for a number of weeks, property losses due to an electrical malfunction in one of his warehouses had jeopardized a lucrative contract.   
As a corrupt and powerful businessman, his owner did not like to lose money, especially when the loss of cash came from something as stupid as a poorly maintained electrical system. And his men were going to pay dearly for that mistake.

The open office window let in a draft of fresh air. Dick welcomed it. He was hot, too hot to be normal. His heat was coming on. Since his first heat, he had always hated having it. The feeling was not a pleasant one. Of course, when he was in it, all the sensations, the scratches, bites, penetration, were boundless pleasures, but afterwards... the afterwards was terrible. Especially when he had a three out of four chance of getting pregnant. 

With one hand on his belly, legs dangling on either side of the meridian, Dick listened with one ear to his owner's threats. He thought back to the first time he'd been in heat. If he had a choice, he would have preferred to spend his heat with someone he loved. Not someone who had bought him. He had never had the opportunity to spend his heat with a loved one. His virginity had been stolen, and later... three years later, to be precise, his heat had been stolen from him. And as with his virginity, it was put up for sale to the highest payer. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Since his first time with Harvey Dent, Dick had to get used to his new lifestyle very quickly. Of the alphas he had met on the night of the auction, he had seen many of them over the next three years. Some were even regular customers by now.   
When Dick began to feel feverish and restless, Mr. Thomas rejoiced. Dick had a good clientele, he was popular among the clients of La Résidence, and now that he was fifteen, his first heat was coming on. He could begin to put them up for sale to the highest bidder, and given Dick's popularity, he could make a considerable profit. 

He had the omega installed in the third floor suite, and sent a message to all the alphas who visited Dick regularly to offer them the opportunity to breed the whore.   
Reactions were immediate. And as Dick could not be exhibited in his condition, Mr. Thomas organized the auction online.   
The same evening Mr. Thomas had a small fortune credited, and an alpha on his way to take possession of the omega in heat. 

Dick was alone in the suite, uncomfortable and not understanding what was happening to him, he was writhing, his whole body was burning, and he needed something. He didn't know what, but he needed it. Unintentionally, he had begun to cry, writhing between the sheets, lamenting in distress.   
He didn't hear the door to the suite open, nor did he hear the Alpha approaching or take his clothes off. Nor did he feel him climb onto the bed, and slip between the sheets with him. He didn't realize he was there until he was grabbed at last and laid on his back on and against the mattress. 

"Hello Sweetheart. Missed me?" 

Dick through the fever recognized the ravaged face of one of his regular customers. Roman Sionis. The Alpha was vicious, violent, and usually booked the bondage room when he came in.   
The omega glanced around him and in a flash of lucidity saw that he was not in the usual room. He tried to speak but was overcome with shivers and let out another complaint. 

"Oh no, no, no, no... None of that with me, beauty. Today's special. Today you and I are going to do something beautiful. »

Roman kissed Dick's throat. He was hard and leaking. He was restraining himself so he wouldn't just thrust himself urgently into the body beneath him and just rutting to completion. The show Dick was putting on was magnificent. Soft skin glistening with sweat, glassy eyes, panting and moaning. Roman loved having the omega underneath him. 

"You know what we're gonna do, Dick?"   
"Fuck me--" 

Roman sneered. 

"Oh yeah... I'm gonna fuck you but this time when I fill you with my sperm and you get my knot, I'm gonna give you a kid. I'll take you as many times as it takes, but you'll have my brat in your belly by tomorrow morning. »

Dick was deaf to Roman's words. He just wanted what he was feeling to go away. He wanted to get back to normal.   
The alpha slipped his hand between their two bodies, and began to slip two fingers into the intimacy of the omega who gasped. 

"Oh .... I see someone's pretty happy to see me ... nice and ready. »

Roman began to push several times in the moist cavity of the omega, adding a third finger before feeling satisfied before stroking his cock twice to better slip into the young teenager's cunt. The latter closed his eyes, arching his back and panting under the intrusion. The alpha admired the body beneath him, and sank to the hilt, bending forward to kiss the exposed throat. He bottomed out and hit home abruptly ripping a cry of pleasure from the omega. The brutal rhythm imposed by Roman wrenched complaints of pleasure from Dick, and the omega passed his arms around the neck of the alpha before crossing his legs around Roman's waist. 

"Enjoying yourself? »  
"Yes... please... harder..."

Roman obliged, and didn't make a fuss. He thrusted into Dick with greed, giving way to his desires. He dreamed of being able to fill the cunt of the omega with his sperm and get him pregnant, and wouldn't pass up the opportunity.   
The young teenager was lost in the sensations exacerbated by his heat and couldn't contain his cries of pleasure. The sound of their mating resounded through the bedroom, interspersed with the pleas of the omega. 

"Please Roman ... Please, please, please... fill me... please..... »

The alpha came inside Dick with a few aborted jolts, swallowing the young teenager's moan of satisfaction in a passionate kiss. He stayed sheathed inside the young body until he was completely full and slipped naturally out of the dripping cavity. Dick didn't waste a moment, and turned the situation around, pushing Roman on his back, and straddling him, taking the lead. He didn't have much effort to stimulate the businessman and make him hard again, before impaling himself and straddling him. The vision of the omega bouncing on his cock, brought Roman almost immediately to orgasm, and he had to make an enormous effort of control not to ejaculate on the moment. He straightened up, and took Dick in his arms, chewing the tender skin that joined his throat and shoulder. Dick's exclamations of pleasure turned into a frustrated groan as he felt Roman stretch and spread inside him again. He wanted more. He wanted to lose himself and be fucked to the point of exhaustion.   
Roman fingered him to completion twice before he could dive back into the intimacy leaking from his fluids. Roman plunged back into the gaping hole, hammering into the slut that punctuated each brutal penetration with a cry of pleasure. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah Roman yes! Fuck me! Oh god yes! Roman! Roman! Fill me please! » 

By the time Dick's heat was over, Roman was already gone. The omega had been left alone again, in bed, the fluids of the alpha still leaking from him.   
When he realized what had happened, Dick threw up.

After that night, he feared his heat would return. Getting fucked by alphas at The Residence was one thing, enjoying it was another. The next month his heat didn't come to his greatest relief. Mr. Thomas, on the other hand, ordered a medical checkup for Dick. No heat meant no sale, and potentially a pregnant omega. Of course, given Dick's popularity, whether he was pregnant or not wouldn't make much difference in the first few months. And in the final months of pregnancy, Thomas knew a handful of alpha who liked to fuck omegas, pregnant through and through. No loss of profits in sight for the brothel.   
All he had to do was make sure the omega was healthy and his lack of heat was not due to anything other than a potential pregnancy. 

Dick was given a complete check-up and a blood test. His general condition was good. He was in good health, and a few days later, thanks to the blood test, the doctor was able to confirm the omega pregnancy to Thomas.   
The brothel owner rubbed his hands. That same evening, he went to Dick's room before his first client arrived to tell him the news. 

"Good evening, Dick. »  
"Good evening, sir. »  
"I got the results of your medical checkup. You'll be happy to know that you're healthy. »  
"That's good news indeed. »  
"You will also be happy to know that the sale of your first heat has paid off. I am pleased to announce that you are now pregnant with Roman Sionis. »

Dick stood still and answered nothing. Stunned by the news. 

"Of course, I'm going to tell Mr. Sionis the good news myself, and I'm sure he'll come and visit you soon. As for your activity, don't worry, you can continue to receive your regulars as usual. I'll just have to introduce you to some people towards the end of your pregnancy. Your belly will bring you the favors of some very influential people. » 

Thomas kept his promise and the next night Dick had a visit from Roman. Roman was especially happy to know that the omega was pregnant with him. The news of his condition had also spread among Dick's other clients, many of whom had already asked Thomas for an option on his future heat. The fertility of the omega, in addition to its established popularity, made it an asset of choice for The Residence.   
Bruno was as pleased with his teaching as Thomas was with the purchase of the omega. Only William found Dick overrated. Bruno had been the first to visit the omega after his first experience with Harvey Dent, and he had praised the whore. Naturally Thomas had been tempted in his turn, and Dick was regularly invited to join the owner in his office after the house had closed for the day.   
Bruno regularly made fun of William. Before Dick arrived Mark was the darling of the house, and William's favorite, now that the favors had changed rooms, William was bitter. But he had been able to put his doubts to rest when the cash began pouring in with Dick's clientele. 

Dick's pregnancy had brought him even closer to Mark, the first omega he'd met when he arrived, and the first omega he'd seen taken by an alpha. He had been Bruno's instrument to educate Dick.   
The young teenager had seen Mark as a lifeline. He had helped him after his first night with Dent, held him in his arms when he had cried, or when he had been abused by a customer. He had been there for Dick during his first meeting with Roman, and his first experience in the bondage room.  
Mark had been his savior in many ways.   
It was natural for him to turn to him again now that he had learned that within a few months he would have to give birth to a child and give him away and never see that child again. 

"Mark?"

Dick entered his friend's room to find him lying on his bed, a book in one hand, the other on his round belly. 

"Hey, Dick, come on in. What's the matter? »

Dick closed the bedroom door behind him, and climbed onto the bed next to his friend. 

"I had my first heat a little over a month ago now, and .... Mr. Thomas told me I was pregnant. »  
"Oh Dick ... I'm sorry."

Mark took the young teenager in his arms and left him crying.

"How... how do you do it? You too, you..."   
"Yes... it's my third. It is difficult. I had the first one with the governor. I wanted to keep it but Madame Louise took it from me and gave it to him. He was a beautiful little boy. The second one was from Bruno. A boy too. He gave him up for adoption. Mr. Thomas wouldn't let me keep him and Bruno didn't want him. As for this one... "

He stroked his belly for a moment before continuing. 

"This one's from someone you know well. It was Dent who knocked me up. His wife Gilda wants a child but can't get pregnant, so ... ...and Janice, his favorite here, has no constitution to carry a child to term, so he turned his attention to me. Only a month to go. » 

The two young boys exchanged at length. Mark tried as best he could to reassure the younger one, but the anxiety was there. Just like the distress.   
Dick had Mark's support. He knew that, and Mark could count on Dick. The two of them supported each other in this golden hell. 

It was natural that when Dick, because of his youth, fear inside him, and the stress of the situation, miscarried in the fifth month of his pregnancy, Mark was there to support him. He was there to mop up the blood, to help him get over Mr. Thomas' anger, and was there too after Roman returned and was particularly violent during their session in the bondage room.   
Dick, to his own surprise, had been devastated by the loss of his child. He didn't want one, he had never imagined that at the age of fifteen he could get pregnant. In a way, he was lucky, because Mark had not been able to wait that long to have his first child. When Dick had arrived, he was eleven years old, Mark was thirteen at the time, and he had already had a baby. In three years, he had had two more. And each time, he went through his pregnancy, gave birth and gave his baby away.   
Dick knew he couldn't have survived that ordeal. He'd cried for days, lay prostrate in his room during the day, and in the evenings when his clients arrived, he would take their cocks without blinking, he was extinct.

——————————————————————————————————————————

A violent punch on the desk startled Dick and took him from his memories. He glanced at his Alpha and saw him sitting behind his desk, steaming with anger. He swallowed a sigh and got up to join his owner. He straddled him, and undid his pants, slipping one hand inside to masturbate the alpha until he was hard. And, still lubricated with the rest of their previous session, impaled himself on the alpha's cock. 

"Ah .... Yeah... I really don't regret bringing you here... Hm..."

The alpha placed his hands on the omega's hips and guided his movements. 

"You know... I've often thought of taking you as my wife... hm... would you like that? Hm... I could get rid of my present wife..."

The alpha rocked forward, grabbing Dick by the hips and laying him down on the desk, pounding in him. 

"But you're just a whore... a hole just good to fill... hm... I bought you for this..."

Dick closed his eyes and let his owner spill his nasty talk. He always told him that kind of horror when he was in a bad mood. Eventually the bad mood would pass, the nastiness would be forgotten, and tomorrow he would give him a gift to make up for it, take him to bed as if they were a real happy and loving couple. It was a cycle that went on and on and on and on. At the age of twenty-two, with his past as a prostitute, Dick was ruined. He couldn't hope for anything better than what his alpha was offering him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody.
> 
> I hope everybody is well. :)
> 
> I am back home and despite being happy of being back, I had a super bad news from work so ... happy but not super happy either. I am seriously considering professional reconversion. I can't help to feel like I being used and it's getting tiring, and frustrating.  
> Anyway...  
> I hope you will like this chapter :)
> 
> Warning : underage, dubious consent, explicit sexual content, non-consensual pregnancy, forced pregnancy.
> 
> xoxo

Comfortably installed in a hot bath, Dick was relaxing. The night before had been complicated, to say the least.  
His alpha and his wife had organized a party with financial partners. One of them was obviously unaware of the social rules, since he had taken the liberty of touring the house without the agreement of his hosts. 

An impromptu visit to the house had led him to discover Dick in his usual bathrobe, lying on the meridian in his owner's office. Aided by the alcohol he had ingested, the guest had felt particularly brave, and had allowed himself to get close to the omega to grope him and make inappropriate advances. The intoxicated alpha had managed to pinned down the omega and started to take off his robe before the office door opened abruptly.  
Dick was fortunate in that his alpha arrived before the guest had time to commit the irreparable. The latter, despite the fact that he was caught red-handed, had tried to negotiate with Dick's owner to buy him back, while he was still lying on the omega. 

A punch in the face and brawl followed, before the indiscreet guest was ejected manu militari from the house.

The alpha entered the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub watching Dick. 

"Did he fuck you last night? »  
"No, he groped me and tried to kiss me, but you showed up before he could do anything else. »  
"Well, good. This morning he contacted me again. Obviously you made a good impression on him, he offered me a small fortune to buy you out. It's a nice sum that more than covers what I paid to buy you out of the brothel."  
"If you want to get rid of me, sell me. Obviously if you're considering his offer, you're tired of me. » 

The alpha growled aggressively. 

"Don't start, Dick. You know I have ways of making you miserable. All I'd have to do is tie you to your bed and leave the door open for all your former clients at The Residence. You wouldn't have a day off, you'd be ruined and you'd beg me to finish you off. »  
"Don't pretend, I know the prospect gives you a hard-on. You've always liked to humiliate me... and I also know that since you bought me, you can't stand to share me. When I was a whore, you didn't mind. Now that I'm yours, it's a different story."  
"You're still a whore, Dick. You just changed owners. »  
"Maybe, but I'm your whore. » 

The Alpha didn't answer anything, and just smiled before leaving Dick alone in his bath.  
The omega sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying this moment of calm in his bath. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

After his miscarriage, Dick had a breakdown. His only real pleasures were the ones he felt during his heat, and even then it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Marc had tried to help him in vain, Dick was amorphous most of the time, going from client to client without blinking. Roman had stopped coming to see him after the loss of the baby and the only way Mr. Thomas had found to bring him back to life was to get him pregnant again. The owner of The Residence felt that only carrying a child to term could help him grieve.  
His heats were sold one after the other, new faces appeared, and older ones, ready to pay a high price, showed up. And after six months, Mr. Thomas' goal had been achieved. Dick was pregnant again. At just sixteen years of age, the omega was expecting his second child. It was to be hoped that this time he would not lose it.

"Who knocked you up? We didn't see him go upstairs last time. "

Mark and Dick were lying in Mark's bed and looking at a magazine together to pass the time. 

"Hugo Strange. »  
"The crazy shrink? »  
"Yep..."  
"He must have sold mother and father to win the auction. I heard that Oswald, Ras al Ghul and Jonathan Crane were also very interested. »  
"None of these three turns me on. The first two are way too old to knock me up without me wanting to puke and the third is a psychopath who could slit my throat in my sleep."  
"None of your clients make you horny.But trust me, it's better any of them than Bruno. Bruno is a violent pig. When he knocked me up, he fucked me so violently it hurt for days. Mr. Thomas was mad as hell. »  
"It's Mr. William in particular you should be wary of. Bruno may be a pig, but if Master William gets his hands on you, you'll spend your life getting fucked and having babies. "  
"It's already happening, remember? "  
" True... and you, your last heat has given something?"  
"Not this time. The next one's in a few days. Mr. Thomas has already set up the online auction. He hopes that Dent or Zsasz wins. It would allow him to be well-liked and take advantage of it."

Dick for his second pregnancy, was accompanied by his friend Mark. Being in good health, Dick's nine-month experience went well, and he gave birth after long hours of work to a healthy baby girl.  
Like Mark before him, he barely had time to hug her and look at her before Madame Louise took the child from him and gave her to her father. Hugo Strange had got what he wanted and Dick was alone again. To have had his child given away without having the time to really enjoy her, had left a void for him. No matter how much he was prepared, he was still crushed by the event. 

"Dick... I know it's hard, but what kind of future did you want her to have here?"  
"She's my daughter! I'm the one who carried her. Strange only fucked me once and he's the one who gets to have her."

Mark took the omega in his arms and let him cry. There was no magic solution. No right words to comfort the omega. You just had to hope he would move on.  
With time and the distraction of the customers, Dick overcame the ordeal and resumed his life as a prostitute at The Residence. His popularity had not waned over the years.Since his introduction at the age of 12, he had built a secure client base. Every month there was a real battle to buy his heat, and until the year he turned eighteen, none of the alphas who had tried to knock him up had succeeded, some had tried several times without success. Even Mr. Thomas had tried. 

In his eighteenth year, however, after a fierce online battle, Oswald Cobblepot, a long-time customer, won the auction and went to the suite to take possession of his prize.  
Dick didn't expect Oswald to win the auction, much less expect the fat, hideous little man to knock him up. Cobblepot had been particularly motivated that evening, and even demanded a blood test the next day to the annoyance of Mr. Thomas. 

From this union, which had repelled the omega, was born a little boy. To Dick's great relief, the child resembled him. He couldn't bear to give birth to a baby with Oswald's face. And when his child was given to Cobblepot, Dick was torn apart, but lived it better than the first time. He knew he couldn't keep him, and the sadness and the screaming and the crying wouldn't change that. If he wanted to have a child and keep it, he had to be bought out of the brothel.  
He and Mark were still very close, and Mark was having one pregnancy after another.When Dick had had his baby girl three months later, Mark gave birth to a little boy, whom he had had with Dr. Fries. Four months later, he found himself pregnant again with Harvey Dent, whose wife wanted another child. Such was the life of the omegas at The Residence.

The months passed and they all looked the same. Dick had grown closer to Edward Nigma. One of his early clients who had fallen madly in love with the omega. The alpha had raised money to buy back the omega. He'd already planned their life together. He wanted to marry Dick and take him with him. He wanted to be able to start a real family with the omega, and give him a more or less normal life after all these years at The Residence.  
Edward was an idealist. He saw only the positive side of things, and didn't think about the horrors that lurked in the shadows.  
He rushed, and in his haste, forgot about the fact that Dick was selling his body to live. The realization hit him hard.

That month Bane won the auction for Dick's heat. Mark tried to stop Ed from entering the third-floor suite, but failed despite his best efforts. Edward opened the door, full of hope, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the omega he was madly in love with, on all fours by the sofa, being fucked relentlessly by Bane. The omega's cries of pleasure broke his heart, but what buried his feelings once and for all was the fervor with which Dick demanded that Bane fuck him like the whore he was. He was wanton and disinhibited because of his heat.  
That evening Edward left Dick a note on his way out, telling him that after seeing him get screwed by Bane, he could no longer imagine a viable future for the two of them and therefore abandoned the idea of buying him back from the brothel.

Dick cried the next day when he found the note. He had lost the only chance he had of leaving The Residence. A month later, however, upon learning that Bane had knocked him up, he didn't regret Edward leaving him behind. Their relationship would have been compromised, with Dick pregnant by another Alpha, and to find himself on the street alone, and without resources, for an Omega, was worse than being a prostitute. It was a death sentence.

When Dick reached the sixth month of his pregnancy, he was surprised to receive in his bedroom a face he hadn't seen in years. His client walked in as the omega had just come out of the shower after receiving his previous client. 

"Roman..."  
"Good evening, Dick. "

The omega didn't know what to say. The last time he had seen the alpha was after his miscarriage, and Roman had raped him in the bondage room. He couldn't bear the loss of the child. The fact that Dick was only 15 at the time was no excuse for the alpha. They hadn't seen each other since. When Roman was holding a grudge, it could go on for a very long time.  
The omega silently climbed up on the bed and since Roman didn't move, he ended up speaking to him. 

"How do you want me tonight? In spite of my condition, I will do my best to satisfy you. »  
"I heard you had two kids before this one..."  
"Yes. A girl and a boy. If that's why you're here, it's a little too late. I'm six months pregnant. »  
"I can be very patient if I want to, Dick. You owe me a child, if you remember. »

The omega answered nothing and watched the alpha undress before he ordered him to kneel on the bed.  
Dick obeyed, kneeling down and sitting on his heels.He let Roman come to him, and the latter placed himself behind the omega, also on his knees, placing them on either side of Dick's. The alpha let his hands slide down the sides of the omega, reclaiming the warm body. Placing one hand on the narrow hips, Roman, keeping Dick on his knees, raised him slightly and slipped two fingers into the intimacy of the omega who gasped sharply. 

"I've always wondered how you do it. What do you take... four, five, six alpha cocks a night and you still manage to get as tight as a young virgin. "  


He quickly prepared the omega, and withdrew his fingers before guiding his leaking cock and lining up with the glistenning cunt.

"Do you remember your first heat? That night you begged me to breed you like the filthy bitch you are. Good memories. Maybe for your next heat I should ask to spend it with you in the bondage room... You know... for old times sake."

With a sudden move, Roman sheathed himself to the hilt inside Dick who cried out. The alpha grabbed Dick by the throat with his left hand and put his right hand on his round belly. He bottomed out and sank back into the moist cavity again, wrenching moans from the omega.  
Roman hadn't changed. The alpha was a selfish lover then, he still was now.  
The alpha tilted the omega forward, put him on all fours, and fucked him roughly. Dick had forgotten what it felt like to be fucked by Roman Sionis. A constant mix of pleasure, pain, and fear. It could have been intoxicating if Roman hadn't been a self-centered asshole and tortured him for losing his child.  
The omega endured the assault and bit the inside of his cheek when he felt the alpha tighten and empty inside him. When Roman was able to withdraw, Dick lay on his back, placing one hand on his stomach. 

" Why did you come back, Roman? » 

The alpha cleaning himself up, took a look at the omega.

"To get you pregnant. When I came back tonight, Thomas told me what happened those last few years for you. When I knew that you were now able to carry a pregnancy to term, I made the decision to try to knock you up again. »

Dick laughed. 

"You get me pregnant at fifteen, I lose the baby, you torture me for losing that same baby, and you come back four years later to do it all over again when I'm already pregnant with another Alpha. »  
"Don't play the victim, Dick. You owe me a child. that' s all. »  
"What if I don't want to? Or lose it again? »  
"This time I'll kill you. » 

The omega remained silent. He knew Roman well enough to know he was serious. 

"Besides, I'm married now. My wife can't have children. Might as well have your cunt serve a good cause. I need an heir, and you're going to give me one. Minimum. »  
"You're going to have to win every bid Mr. Thomas throws in order to carry out your plan.And you're not the only one who wants to buy my cunt during my heat. »  
"As I told you I can be very patient. And I have money. A lot of money. Enough to buy the competition, and win the bidding over the years. Don't underestimate me, Dick. »

——————————————————————————————————————————

With a sigh, the omega came out of his bath and drained it. He dried himself, thoughtful. Sometimes he wondered what had become of his children. He had seen his daughter a few months before at another dinner hosted by his alpha. She was almost seven years old now. He had seen her getting out of Dr Hugo Strange's car when he arrived for the evening, through the window of his alpha's office. She was beautiful. Big brown eyes, and pretty brown curls. She'd taken most of it from Hugo, but he could have recognized her anywhere. His daughter. She looked happy. He wondered if she knew that Dick, the omega who gave birth to her, was a whore whose cunt had been rented just to create her. She probably didn't.  
He hadn't seen the children he'd had with Oswald and Bane again. His two sons, he hoped, were happy. Maybe one day he could see them. If his alpha would get him out of the house.  
Dick put a hand on his belly, he still didn't know if his previous heat had borne fruit or not. The prospect of having another child left him unsure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody.
> 
> I hope everybody is well. :)
> 
> I don't have a lot to say today, so I won't be annoying you. 
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter :)
> 
> Warning : non-consensual, explicit sexual content, non-consensual pregnancy, forced pregnancy, scheme to take contraceptive, drug smuggling (?), torture, beating.
> 
> xoxo

During the summer, the wives of the city's most influential businessmen would meet and leave together for several weeks to recharge their batteries and exchange the latest gossip in luxurious homes several hours from the city. This left Dick alone with his alpha for several weeks, and the omega could walk around the house without being reprimanded.   
During this time when the beta was away from home, Dick was no longer limited to his room or the alpha's office. Usually it was his owner who brought him food, after he himself had had his meal with his wife. When the alpha wasn't home, one of the servants would bring it to him. He never went down to the dining room. Except when the beta was away during the summer. When his wife was away, the alpha dragged the omega with him everywhere. 

Today he took the omega with him to his company headquarters. The alpha was receiving potential partners for an ongoing business deal, and Dick had to be a quiet, but pretty presence to entertain the businessmen.  
A pretty face, and nothing more. He was sitting in the Alpha's lap when the men came in. The alpha made a spectacle of stroking Dick's partially naked body before sending him to lie on the nearby couch. Having a nice, docile, and desirable accessory was part of the power play. The omega adopted a suggestive pose, without being obvious, letting the fabric covering his legs rise high enough to stir the lust of the three men who had just arrived. One of them cleared his throat before avoiding the show offered by the omega, while another devoured him with his eyes.

One day Mark had told him that alphas only think with their dick in the presence of an omega. Dick had proof of this today.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Roman was a man of his word, and he visited him regularly during the last months of his pregnancy.   
Every time he shared the bed of omega, Roman reminded him that he would be the next to knock him up, that he would not escape. He alternated moments of gentleness and tenderness with vicious brutality. Dick had come to dread visits from the alpha, never knowing what to expect. 

He had a moment's respite, however, when he had to give birth. Bane was present, ready to welcome his offspring, and waited outside the room. As with his two previous children, Dick barely had time to hug his son and watch his wrinkled face before he was taken away and given to his father. Bane was thrilled. But just as thrilled as he was, he didn't leave his child behind and left with him after Dick fell asleep, exhausted. The omega, once again, woke up alone...

Roman was the first to visit him when he was able to resume his activity. To the great surprise of the omega, the alpha was tender and for the first time, Dick enjoyed his session with his client.   
This was strange behavior from Sionis. Roman was anything but a loving and caring man. Dick did not want to push the reflexion too far. He had a chance to not just be fucked and left on the bed like a used handkerchief, and he was going to take it. Legs locked around Roman's waist, and arms around the alpha's neck, Dick savored the sensations of the cock moving in and out of him. 

"Roman... aah..."  
"Shhh... let go..."   
"No, I .... »

A movement of hips out of sync made the omega shout with pleasure and brought him over the edge. Dick came as Roman increased his rhythm and eventually spread himself deep into the omega, a few minutes later. When the alpha withdrew, Dick was still enjoying the afternath of his orgasm.

"This is not your usual style. »  
"It's a reward. »

Dick straightened up and gave the alpha a puzzled look. 

"You've had another son. Out of three children you've had two boys. I'm hopeful that you'll give me a boy when you're pregnant again. »

Dick frowned. Of course, it couldn't have been just tenderness on Roman's part, there had to be something behind his actions.

"Don't make that face, Dick. You had your fun, didn't you? »

Roman went away, and left Dick angry. Why did Roman have to ruin the moment. The omega wouldn't let him get his way. Roman wanted to buy his heat? He couldn't fight it, but maybe he could find a way to make him give up his plans.   
Mr. Thomas was not providing them with contraception. This was bad for business, but Dick knew that he could eventually use his charms to convince one of his clients to provide it discreetly. 

He had to wait a week before the right candidate appeared. The Alpha came regularly, but had only recently become interested in Dick. He did not have the same profile as the other clients of The Residence, and was a little bit of a stain among the others. Less dominant, less brutal, and more smiling. Sometimes, when the alpha chose Dick and the omega ended up in bed with him, the man, in the way he made love to him, reminded him of Edward.  
Dick liked him. 

The alpha had just settled in the large living room and hadn't yet made his choice when Dick, coming down from his room for the occasion, took the lead. He walked behind the chair in which his target was sitting and put his arms around the alpha's neck, sticking his cheek to his own, pretending to read the profiles of the prostitutes on the tablet.

"Have you made your choice, my love? » 

Bruce Wayne burst out laughing and lowered the tablet, directing his attention towards the omega. 

"Not yet, so many choices it' s criminal. I'm undecided. Are you offering to accompany me tonight?"

Dick, smiling, stood up, walked around the chair and straddled Wayne. The omega put his arms around the alpha's neck again and nibbled at his lower lip. 

"I'm here, aren't I? And choosing me now that I'm here with you, would save you time and a difficult decision. How's that sound? »

The alpha smiles and contemplated the omega for a moment before taking the tablet in one hand and displaying Dick's profile. 

"Let's see... what does your profile say.... Richard, called Dick, twenty years old, blue eyes, black hair, slim and delicate silhouette. White and supple skin, bruises easily. Vocal. Services offered: massages, bondage, oral sex and vaginal penetration. Interesting ... " 

Dick's smiling.

"Let's see what else is there to know ... your heats are sold, the details are to be taken from Mr. Thomas, and oh ... you're already the mother of three healthy children, two of them boys. With this profile I understand your popularity ... "

The omega chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"As if you didn't already know my profile..."  
"Oh, but I know it... and I must confess, tempting. Still... what would I gain by choosing you without looking at your colleagues' profiles? Maybe tonight I'm in the mood for something a little less conventional. Or maybe I'll choose your friend Mark..."

Dick took the tablet from Bruce's hands and put it on the side-table next to them.He embraced the alpha fervently and placed his forehead against his own, locking his gaze into the alpha's. 

"I could massage you until you're hard, then suck you until you forget your own name. After swallowing your seed, I'd suck you again, jerk you off until you're ready to bend me over the massage table. You could fill me up, fuck me, make me scream your name until my voice gets hoarse and you can't get it up anymore. And when you go home after you fucked me silly, you'll remember the sound of my voice screaming your name until your next visit."

The Alpha smiled and took the tablet to confirm the massage room reservation with Dick.   
After that night, it didn't take much for Bruce to become a regular with Dick. When he came to The Residence, and he came often, it was for Dick. And Dick was good to him.  
With his heat approaching, the omega would have to act fast. He had gotten closer to the alpha and had won his favors and affection, so all he had to do was push him in the right direction for the alpha to give him the contraceptives he needed. He knew full well that the alpha would not participate in the auction for his heat. He already had a family and was content with it, and he was going to use this information.   
Bruce had booked the massage room again, and Dick was riding the alpha lying on the massage table, sliding on his cock with earnest. With his hands resting on Bruce's torso for support, and his head thrown back, the omega offered a sublime vision. 

"So beautiful..." 

Dick opened his eyes and looked at the Alpha he was impaling himself on. 

"Bruce... aaah..."

The omega felt the alpha's hands resting on his hips and the alpha started thrusting in return, matching Dick's bouncing. In a groan, Wayne stopped deep inside Dick, blocking his hips to stop Dick from moving and emptied himself into the groaning Omega.   
Still panting and sweating, Dick leaned forward and kissed the alpha. 

"You know my heat is coming soon... With a little luck, you and I could make a beautiful child. You could take me on my heat and breed me until I give you a little boy..."

The alpha remained silent for a moment before sighing and answering. 

"Dick... It's not that I don't want you... you know, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. You're the most desirable creature I've seen in years. I, on the other hand, already have two sons. Tim and Damian. And I don't want any more children. »

Dick let tears come to his eyes, and the alpha tenderly caressed his face. 

"Dick... please don't cry. »  
"You don't understand... you're the only Alpha I really want to have a kid with. The rest of them... The others knocked me up because they paid, do you really think I wanted to? Mr. Thomas is selling my heats, and I have no other way but to take cocks inside me until I'm pregnant and my kids are taken away from me. I want your child, Bruce. I want you to take me in my heat, I want your seed to give me a child. Please. »  
"I'm sorry, Dick, but I can't. » 

The Alpha let Dick pull out, and lay down against him. 

"I can't give you a child, but if you need help with anything..."   
"I can't escape from here... I... help me Bruce... I don't want to get pregnant with one of these barbarians again. Mr. Thomas won't give us birth control, he can sell our children to their father. And I can't see my children taken away from me again. »

Bruce caressed the omega's hair with tenderness before kissing his forehead. 

"There's not much I can do about your heat, but ... I know a doctor who could help. Maybe I could bring you a contraceptive before your heat. If I can't stop the biggest payer from bedding you, I might be able to help you avoid getting coerced into a pregnancy."

Dick remained silent and laid a kiss on the Alpha's chest. He succeeded. Bruce would bring him something to thwart Roman's plans. The omega straightened up slightly and kissed the alpha properly, and the alpha tipped him on his back against the massage table. Bruce placed himself between his thighs and hard again, sank into the omega. 

"Thank you Bruce..."

The Alpha had kept his word and a few days later returned with the promised contraceptive. Dick swallowed it the very morning he began to feel the effects of his heat and waited.   
He knew that Roman had won the auction when Dick was taken not to the suite of the third as usual but to the bondage room and installed naked in the pillory.

When Roman entered the room, he was gloating. The omega had been prepared as he had requested, and all he had to do was open his trousers, and stand behind the shackled body to thrust brutally into him.   
Dick screamed and begged, but Roman pounded him hard. And when the pillory bored him, he freed the omega and tied him to a cross of St. Andrew. Roman watched the omega as he masturbated before brutally penetrating him again, raking the bindings that held Dick's wrists and ankles with each thrust. 

"Roman... Please. "  
"Tut tut tut .... No complaints while I make you a brat. You should try to appreciate what I'm offering you. A second chance to please me. »

One hand placed on Dick's hip, the other holding the face of the omega, Roman came inside the warm cunt laughing. 

With Bruce's help, Dick escaped the pregnancy that Roman was trying to force on him. Their dangerous stunt lasted almost eight months until, frustrated that his attempts to knock Dick up were unsuccessful, Roman asked for a full medical examination to find out if the Omega was capable of carrying his children or if his efforts would be in vain. He had spent too much money for his plan to fail now. 

When the results of the medical examination came back a few days later and the blood test revealed that Dick had taken a contraceptive on the sly, Mr. Thomas was furious. He beat Dick, had Bruno beat him, and locked him in the basement in isolation for several weeks. Dick knew that now that his secret was out, he couldn't escape what he wanted to avoid at all costs.   
Roman was informed of the Omega's actions and when he was released, demanded to be allowed to visit him and to book the whole evening. Dick was bringing in a lot of money to The Residence and this alone had prevented Mr. Thomas from throwing him out on the street.   
Roman had carte blanche to punish the omega at his convenience when he came to visit him, and Dick found himself in the hands of the alpha in the bondage room, from which he did not emerge intact.   
In order not to lose face as a result of this scandal and to prevent the situation from happening again, Mr. Thomas isolated Dick until his next heat, preventing him from receiving his usual clients under the cover of a temporary fever and signed a discharge giving full rights to the following heat of Dick to Sionis as compensation for the past months and the trickery of the omega. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Dick repressed a shudder, the weight of the looks he was being subjected to made him want to end it as quickly as possible. His alpha beckoned him to join him, and the young man forced himself to do so. He returned to sit on his owner's lap. 

The businessman, who had devoured him with his eyes when he arrived, stared at him intensely, and Dick had to bury his face against his alpha's throat to escape this disturbing look. He kissed his owner's throat and whispered softly in his ear. 

"The one on the right has made me uncomfortable since he arrived. How much longer are they going to stay? »

The alpha repressed a laugh and ignored Dick's comment to continue the negotiations. 

"So we were able to develop the technology to move the project forward in record time. This now allows us to be the market leader in the transport of dangerous goods. »  
"Impressive. And I imagine that explains the exorbitant price you're asking for it. What do you think, Richard? »

His Alpha never called him Richard, and that made him react. The young man raised his head and stared at the papers on the desk. 

"I don't know anything about it, so I don't have any opinion on the matter," the young man said. »

The businessmen and the owner burst out laughing at the omega's declaration. 

"That's right, excuse me... Gentlemen... if you'll excuse me... I must educate my omega. If you'd like to email me the details of your offer, I'll get back to you in a few days. »  
Dick found himself alone with his owner and the owner kissed him before sliding his hands over the exposed patches of skin. The alpha redirected his attention to Dick's throat, which moaned.

"I have work to do, my beauty, but when we get home tonight I'll reward you. You did well. I've got a couple more appointments like this. Keep on being a distraction, gorgeous. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody.
> 
> I hope everybody is well. :)
> 
> I was supposed to updated this fic yesterday but to be honest, I fell asleep on my sofa and woke up super late. So I am updating today instead. 
> 
> This chapter is the last one of the first part of the two part series called The Residence. The second part is already almost finished and will be published soon (I plan to keep the same schedule as now). The second part will be about Dick's life with Roman after being bought. 
> 
> I hope you will like this final chapter :)
> 
> Warning : explicit sexual content, non-consensual pregnancy, forced pregnancy.

Dick woke up sore, in his Alpha's bed. Usually their intercourse took place either in the omega's bedroom or in his owner's office. Last night, however, taking advantage of his wife's absence, the alpha had invited Dick to join him in his room.   
The omega had been surprised that his owner let him sleep with him in his bed, after taking him in, but did not complain. It had now been almost a year since Dick had been bought from The Residence, and was living with his alpha.   
Their relationship, extremely strained in the beginning, had improved. His alpha was always angry, and brutal at times, but when Dick began to accept his place and become more open and less hostile to his owner, things improved. Things weren't perfect yet, and despite her absence for the summer, the ghost of the alpha's wife hovered over their relationship. 

"I got the results of your blood test yesterday. You're not pregnant. »

The omega turned to the alpha and leaned against him, kissing his shoulder. 

"We're in no hurry. And I honestly don't feel like it right now. Let's enjoy your wife's absence instead. We can really try it later... "   
"What if I want one now? »  
"You'll still have to wait nine months. »

The Alpha took Dick in his arms and kissed him.

"Smartass."

——————————————————————————————————————————

Dick's period of isolation did not allow him to know whether or not Bruce, the alpha who had helped him obtain the contraceptives, had been compromised. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. He was trying as hard as he could to get over Roman's revenge. His body was covered in bruises and bites. The Alpha had not been idle-handed. Sionis' rage had been justified in the eyes of Mr. Thomas, and despite the pain, despite the isolation, Dick didn't regret his action for a second.

Not once since he had been bought from his kidnapper by Mr. Thomas had he been asked for his opinion. Not once had his feelings been considered. For God's sake, he was twelve years old when he had his first sexual experience. And Dick had been lucky, his first pregnancy had not occurred until he was fifteen.   
His whole life had been shaped around the desires of alphas, and when he finally had a chance to thwart the plans of one of them, he took it. Maybe Roman was going to keep his promise, and kill him. 

Two weeks went by before the signs of his heat came on. A month had already passed since Roman's last attempt.He hadn't seen the time go by, between the doctor's visit, Mr. Thomas' punishment, Roman's and now his isolation.   
This time he wouldn't have any contraceptives, if they took him out of that room. He was almost hoping to be forgotten in there.

Unfortunately, Dick's luck had run out, and it was Bruno who came to pick him up and carry him from the room in the basement where he had been locked away to the third-floor suite.   
Roman was already there, and Bruno threw the weak body of the omega on the bed before going out.

"Hello Dick... How's your isolation going? »  
"Fuck you Roman. » 

The alpha sneered, and undressed, taking his time. In his condition the omega could not go very far. He was exhausted, and still wounded, he was helpless.

"You know your little deception couldn't have lasted... I'm surprised I didn't even think for a second that you would dare to do something like that. »  
"I hate you"  
"No you don't. You just haven't learned your place yet. Mr. Thomas eased the pressure on you years ago. It's time for you to become docile again, like you were in the beginning. »

When Roman got on the bed, Dick panicked. He struggled, but couldn't escape the inevitable. And Roman took what he'd come for. And this time, there was nothing Dick could do about it. 

Two weeks and a blood test later, Roman heard from Mr. Thomas the words he had dreamed of hearing for eight months. Dick was pregnant. At last! 

Gradually, Dick resumed his business. When he was in his fourth month of pregnancy, a familiar face came to The Residence and rented him for two hours. The omega waited, only dressed in a black cotton bathrobe, on his bed for his next client to show up.   
The door opened and the omega put the book he was reading on the bedside table. He turned to the newcomer, and recognizing his visitor, smiled.

"Good evening my love..."  
"Good evening, Dick. »

Bruce Wayne took off his suit jacket, put it on the back of the seat in the corner of the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you? »

Dick looked down and did not answer the question. 

"I'm sorry, Dick. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Did you..."

The omega pushed aside the sides of his robe and revealed his slightly swollen belly.

"Four months. »  
"I'm sorry, Dick. »  
"It's not your fault, Bruce. Rather, it would be my place to ask your forgiveness for endangering you in this way. If Roman found out that you were the person who provided me with the pills, he would take it as a personal insult and kill us both. »

They remained silent for a while before the omega joined the alpha on the edge of the bed. Dick put his hand on Bruce's thigh. 

"Do you remember what I told you that night? »  
"Dick..."  
"I know, I know. You don't want any more kids. But I meant it. Of all the clients, all the alphas I've had in my bed in the last eight years, you're the only one that makes me feel like a human being. When you come to visit, I know I'm gonna love being with you. That I'm gonna be loved. Even if it's only for an hour or two. »

Bruce put his hand on the omega's and entwined their fingers. 

"I wasn't always like this, you know. My children didn't come from a happy marriage. And it's not for nothing that I'm not married. »  
"But that could change. »

Dick turned and straddled the Alpha, putting his arms around Bruce's neck. He placed his forehead against his client's and searched his eyes.

"Even if you don't want kids, you could get me out of here, take me back with you. I'd be a good concubine. And I could take care of your children. I could take care of you. »

The Alpha kissed Dick tenderly, placing his hands on the young man's hips.

"I'm old enough to be your father Dick. »  
"So what? Do you think the age difference bothers people? I was twelve when an alpha in the same age group as you took me for the first time, no one objected. I was fifteen the first time I got pregnant and again nobody said a word. The couples in your circle all have huge age differences and nobody makes a fuss. We wouldn't be so different. But unlike them, we would love each other. »

Dick unbuttoned Bruce's shirt and slid it down his shoulders. He kissed the Alpha's collarbone before he was stopped. 

"Dick. Do you realize what you're asking me? I'm sorry, but no matter how beautiful you are, no matter how much I love visiting you, no matter how much I love being in your arms, you're still a prostitute. If I take you home .... What will happen to you? You'll be isolated, laughed at. You'll never be seen as anything but a whore just good enough to offer her favors to the highest bidder."  
"I'll stay out of sight, I just want to be with you, please Bruce. »

The omega undid the alpha's belt and opened his pants to release the alpha's erection. Slowly he worked him off, watching Bruce close his eyes under the stimulation.

"Let me think about it, okay? »

Dick eagerly kissed the Alpha. It wasn't a yes, but it was a step in the right direction. If he could convince Bruce to buy him out, he'd finally be free. And then he might like the Alpha. It would be easy, after all, he was already in love with him.   
Bruce broke their kiss and laid Dick down on the bed, slipping between his thighs. The omega drew the alpha to him and writhed when Bruce entered him. The slow thrusting, the alpha's lips against his throat, his strong hands pressed against his hips, gave him the illusion that he was loved, and that he wasn't in his room at The Residence. He could easily imagine that he and Bruce were alone in the Alpha's bed and that he was happy and loved. He moaned with pleasure when Bruce sped up and after a few aborted thrusts emptied himself deep into the omega. 

Dick didn't mention his request to Bruce again for the rest of the two hours allotted to them. But he hoped. The treatment he'd undergone over the past few months at Roman's hands had been a trigger. When he was a child, it would have been difficult for him to leave, he had nothing and no one, but trusted in his good fortune. Now, after being raped, sold, impregnated, seeing his children taken from him forever, tortured and beaten, he had nothing left to lose. And if Bruce didn't buy him out... he'd find another way out of The Residence. Definitely. 

The omega spent the next five months trying to persuade Bruce. When Bruce came to visit, Dick was a charming, charming man. Despite the progress of his pregnancy, the alpha didn't shun him, and continued to share his bed regularly. He still hadn't told Dick if he was going to buy him back or not, but the young man was still hopeful. After all, he had to give birth and the child had to be given to Roman before Dick could go away from all this.

Speaking of Roman, he was closely monitoring Dick's pregnancy. He was continuing his regular visits and Dick was finding it increasingly difficult to satisfy the Alpha's desires. Roman was not a good man and his preferences in the bedroom had become a danger to the child the omega carried. Dick had to beg Roman and threaten him with the possibility of losing the child before he adapted his practices. 

Dick had grown impatient over the months. He wanted this child to be born and get rid of it. He wanted to be done with Roman, and he knew that once the baby was born, Sionis would leave him alone for a while. It was with relief that when the time came, he gave birth to a little boy with blue eyes and black hair. The child was healthy and Roman was ecstatic.   
Dick had paid his debt, Roman finally had what he had wanted five years after the omega miscarriage.  
As usual, after the birth, the alpha left with the baby, and Dick found himself alone in his room. He would lie if he said he was indifferent to his son's fate, but he didn't want Roman to touch him anymore, and if that meant that Dick would never see his child again, then he would accept it. One way or another. Roman wasn't like Hugo Strange or Oswald Cobblepot or Bane. They had taken advantage of the opportunity, and always came to The Residence for him, even after they had the child. Roman was different from them. He'd had a goal, and he'd achieved it. He would no longer be interested in the omega. Dick was convinced of that. 

A week went by, then two without any visits from Roman, and Dick felt relieved. He returned to his normal routine after the fourth week after giving birth. He greeted his clients one after the other, always relieved not to see Roman, but as the days went by, his hope that Bruce would come back diminished. The Alpha had made one last visit to him just a few days before he gave birth, and he hadn't been seen since.   
He had come to pray silently to see the alpha's smiling face appear when he was sent to the massage rooms. But his prayers remained unanswered. 

A month later, for the first time since his heat had begun, no auction was set up by Mr. Thomas. Dick spent them alone in his room, and he knew something was wrong.   
It was not until three days later that his fears were manifested and Mr. Thomas entered his room looking serious.

"Dick. An agreement has been reached. »  
" An agreement, Mr. Thomas? "

The omega straightened up in his bed, and wrapped the sheet around him. 

"You're one of the omegas that brings me the most money. And you've made four extremely influential alphas very happy by giving them healthy children from whom we've been able to make a real fortune. That's why seeing you go breaks my heart. Replacing you and making up for the financial losses of your departure is gonna be complicated. »  
"My... my leaving? Mister..."  
"After long negotiations, you have been bought out. As of tonight, a car will pick you up and take you to your new Alpha's house. »

Mr. Thomas turned to leave the room before being stopped by the panicking omega. 

"Sir! Who... who bought me? »  
"That, Dick, you'll see for yourself. »

When that evening the omega got into the limousine that had come to pick him up after saying goodbye to Mark, he was full of hope. He crossed his fingers that he would end up at Wayne Manor, Bruce opening the door and taking him in his arms. He dreamed of seeing the Alpha and hugging him, of being able to hold him in his arms at night, and waking up next to him. This could explain his absence.

When the limousine stopped and Dick got out, his hopes were shattered. On the porch of the magnificent mansion where he had just been dropped off, Bruce Wayne was not standing.   
It was Roman Sionis who greeted him. 

"Good evening, beautiful. Welcome to your new home. »

White as a sheet, the omega forced himself to move towards Roman who took him in his arms and kissed him forcefully. 

"Don't make that face. You should be happy that I bought you. You could still be rotting in that whorehouse."  
"Why I'm here, Roman. »  
"Because I want to. »

The alpha took a few steps towards the front door before turning around. 

"Oh, and our son's waiting for you in the nursery with the nanny. » 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Dick followed Roman to work today, too. Like the day before, the alpha had asked him to wear revealing clothes, which would distract the man who would come to meet the CEO of Sionis' Corporation.   
Lying lasciviously on the office couch, he was not paying attention to the men and women who were coming and going in Roman's office. He was bored and didn't have much effort to make, to expose his skin and let the fabric slide suggestively. 

With Roman's last appointment of the morning gone, the alpha beckoned him to join him. Dick got up with a sigh and went to sit on the knees of Sionis who, as usual, kneaded the tender and exposed skin of the omega.

"These appointments are much more pleasant when I have you here with me. Unlike usual, I know that at the end of their endless chatter, I can have you against me, and do with you what I want. »  
"Fucking your mistress in your office... How original..." 

The alpha nibbled at Dick's throat with a rumbling, tearing a sigh of satisfaction out of him.

"I have a last-minute meeting. You're gonna have to behave yourself for a little while longer. »  
"I'm bored... I have nothing to do and quite honestly, being stared at is getting boring. »

Roman ignored Dick's complaint and groped the omega that froze when the office door opened and Roman's last appointment came up. Dick thought he'd given up hope a long time ago, he'd managed to move on, but it was all coming back to him massively. And he didn't know how to react. He didn't even know to what he should attribute the sudden lump in his throat, or the tears that threatened to come to his eyes.   
The alpha who had just entered sat in the chair in front of Roman, and gave the omega a slight nod before shifting his attention to Sionis caressing Dick's thigh.   
The two men exchanged the customary greetings before Roman patted the omega's thigh. 

"Aren't you going to say hello to my guest, gorgeous? »

Dick swallowed with difficulty, still shocked, before forcing himself to smile. 

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. "


End file.
